Miracle
by Misawa45
Summary: BL/ Miyuki was there when Sawamura Eijun got into the car accident and the doctors said there was nothing they could do to save him but then the boy wakes up like there was nothing wrong with him. After the accident Eijun isn't the same boy that they knew, he's more distance and isn't the loud mouth. What is the brunette hiding inside that making him so guilty.
1. Miracle

**Title - ****Miracle**

**Pairing - Eijunx Miyuki / Eijun x OC / Other Pairings**

* * *

**Summary**

* * *

**Miyuki was there when Sawamura EIjun got into the car accident and the doctors said there was nothing they could do to save him but then the boy wakes up like there was nothing wrong with him. After the accident Eijun isn't the same boy that they knew, he's more distance and isn't the loud mouth. What is the brunette hiding inside that making him so guilty.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Miracle**

* * *

"I'm off." Miyuki waved goodbye to the Kuramochi the vice-captain and the rest of the team. He checked his watch, he still had plenty of time to spare.

"_I'll get him something to eat."_

"Where is the captain going?" Seto the first year asked. The other first years were also curious since the auburn always leaves the same time every day.

"You guys don't know about it since he got into the accident before you guys entered Seidou." Kuramochi started explaining to the first years about another player that Seidou had. Annoying first year who had an loud voice and how he supported the team with his voice, but he was good as a player and as a friend as well.

Miyuki had stopped by a convenience store to buy some box lunches. He was sure that the teen would be hungry by this time. Miyuki paid the cashier and hurried out the store. He headed to his home, ever since that accident the teen had been living in his home since the brunette didn't want to go back home.

"I'm home." Miyuki called out as he entered the room. There he saw his precious lying on the floor fast asleep. Miyuki still couldn't believe that the brunette was alive and well.

"Eijun." Miyuki called the brunette's name, this time the brunette's eye opened and turned to where Miyuki was calling his name. The auburn knew this boy wasn't the same boy a year ago. The brunette had changed into somebody who didn't speak much and his eyes looked dead.

It was a year ago that Sawamura Eijun got into an accident while saving a little boy. Miyuki was right there when it happen, it happened so fast that Miyuki couldn't get what was happening. Eijun had saw a little boy crossing the street because his ball had gotten there. Eijun noticed the traffic lights and the boy and his mind clicked right away when he saw a car speeding up fast, Eijun didn't want the kid to get hurt so he ran and pushed the boy away. In the end the boy was saved but Eijun wasn't. Miyuki scanned the area to find the brunette that's when he saw a motionless body lying in a pool of blood. Miyuki rushed to Eijun's side, he held onto the brunette and tried to wake the boy up but it didn't look like he would wake up anytime soon. Eijun was taken to the hospital and just when the doctor's said that Eijun wasn't going make it a miracle happened and the brunette's eye opened.

Miyuki couldn't but cry in happiness, he was so glad that the brunette was alive. But the boy wasn't the same anymore. The boy didn't have that annoying loud voice anymore that supported everybody. The brunette eyes always looked as if he was looking somewhere far way. Miyuki had taken Eijun back home to let his family know about the accident but that's when Miyuki realize Eijun's parents passed away a few months ago. Eijun had been keeping everything to himself while still acting the same. In the end Miyuki took the brunette to his home to live at. His father wasn't living in Japan anymore so it wouldn't be strange for Eijun to live with him. When Eijun return to school everybody was shock with his new personally, the brunette wasn't the same anymore. When Eijun stepped into the field he didn't feel the will to play baseball anymore and in the end Sawamura Eijun quit the club, quit baseball and also quit school. Miyuki tried everything to make the brunette go back to normal but there was nothing he could do beside be with the brunette.

"I got you something to eat." Miyuki sat down beside the brunette and took the bento lunch out from the plastic bag. He placed the bento in front of Eijun and the brunette started eating it. Every time Miyuki sees the brunette he feels a pain in his chest. He should have tried to stop Eijun from doing anything crazy since Miyuki was there with Eijun.

"It's not your fault." Eijun spoke. The brunette had told the auburn the same words many times. The boy showed no emotions but Miyuki knew that Eijun was worried about Miyuki.

After they had finished eating Miyuki looked up at his watch and saw he had to get back to school. He only came since lunch time was going to start.

"I'll be back later." Miyuki placed his lips on Eijun's right cheek and waved goodbye to the brunette and headed back to the school.

Miyuki had just made it in time for class. Miyuki was sure he was going to be late but luck was on his side.

"You made it." Kuramochi was in class sitting in his usual seat. Miyuki sat behind the shortstop and gave a sigh of relief. Miyuki was sure he was going to be late.

"How is Sawamura?" Kuramochi asked.

"Same as always." Miyuki replied.

"The first year was asking why you always leave early?"

"I guess they were curious, so what you told them?"

"I explained to them everything about Sawamura since I thought they should know now."

"Why did he have to change?" Kuramochi didn't know what to say to the auburn. He knew that Miyuki got really close to the brunette even calling him by his first name. Miyuki was the most affected with the change of Eijun.

"I showed the first years the videos of Sawamura playing." Kuramochi smiled. It was nice to see him playing again even if it's only on video, plus most of the first years recognized him."

"His plays was something else." Miyuki smiled. Miyuki loved seeing the brunette throw his pitches. Miyuki was always there to catch those moving balls that goes anywhere.

"Are you going to go home tonight?"

"You should know the answer by now." Miyuki couldn't leave Eijun all alone in that house where he felt so alone. Miyuki decided to take care of Eijun so he was going to do even if he had to go from and to school.

* * *

Later that night Miyuki got home and saw Eijun sleeping again. It was the usual for him seeing the brunette always fast asleep. Miyuki changed from his school uniform and walked into the kitchen and started making dinner. He knew that Eijun was going wake up soon so he wanted to get dinner ready.

"_He woke up." The doctors had rushed out when Eijun had woke up. Miyuki couldn't believe it, he had to see Eijun so he rushed inside the room and there on the bed was the brunette with his eyes looking up in the celling._

"_Eijun." Miyuki rushed to the brunette's side. A smile appeared on Eijun's face when he saw Miyuki._

"_Kazuya." Eijun had said his name so Miyuki wasn't dreaming. The brunette was really okay. Miyuki found it strange since he saw the brunette lying in pool of blood but right now the brunette was speaking to him._

"_You're okay." Miyuki cried with tears falling down his face. The auburn hugged the brunette tight, his tears were still falling down his face. _

_At that moment Miyuki didn't realize the change that the brunette would have._

"Kazu-y-a~ Eijun had woken up but it looked like he was still a bit tired when he spoke Miyuki's name slowly.

"I made dinner." Miyuki placed the dinner he had finishing making in the small table. Miyuki had always dreamed of living with Eijun but he didn't want things to be like this. He wanted the old Eijun back, is the old one still inside there somewhere?

The next day Miyuki went to practice as usual. As usual all the second and third years were asking about how the brunette was doing. As always Miyuki gave the same reply, there was no change at all.

"Captain, what kind of person is Sawamura-senpai?" Koushuu asked. Koushuu was one of the first years that came to watch a game with Sawamura when he was still in his third year in middle school. He was impressed by Sawamura's pitches.

"You want to know what kind of person he was." Miyuki wasn't expecting this from one of the first years.

"He was a cocky first year for sure." Miyuki explained to Koushuu and the rest of first years who suddenly got interested in his story. Even the second and third years stopped practicing and listen to Miyuki tell his tale. He explained how he first met the first year and how he challenge Azuma. In the end Eijun shut the big third year down with the brunette's pitches.

"I remember that day." Kuramochi said.

"I didn't hear about this." Haruichi never knew about when Eijun came to Seidou."

"You and the rest second years weren't there when Sawamura came with Rei to look at Seidou."

"Aniki." Haruichi was surprised to see his older brother since he had left the field after the coach had called on him.

Even after practice was over Miyuki continued to tell his story and didn't realize the time since he was having such a fun time telling story about how Sawamura arrived at Seidou and how things changed once he arrived and how much more fun Miyuki after Eijun had arrived.

"Kazuya? A familiar voice interrupted the story making the auburn-hair boy stop speaking and look at the direction where the voice was coming from. Everyone's eyes were on the brunette standing a feet away from them. The brunette had tears in his eyes.

"I thought something happened to you." The brunette cried, he had tears falling down his face. This was a sight that Miyuki had seen before, he had done it again making the younger male sad. Miyuki quickly rushed to the brunette and held him in his arms.

"I'm sorry." Miyuki spoke. The auburn-hair boy couldn't believe he had forgotten how late it was getting, he was so got up in telling his story that he had completely forgotten the time.

"Is that Sawamura Eijun?" Koushuu asked.

"It is." Kuramochi answered in a sad tone. Kuramochi or the rest had seen Eijun for a long time and saw that nothing had changed with him.

"He's doesn't look like anything from the videos."

"It's because of that accident." Ryousuke couldn't be that this boy was the same boy who had entered Seidou with his cocky attitude.

"Sawamura?" Eijun turned to face familiar faces. It was the faces of his former teammates that he had left behind. There was still guilt inside Eijun because he quit baseball when they were going to have a big match with Inashiro. Kuramochi could see that look that the brunette was giving and could tell what the boy was feeling.

"We don't blame you."

"Huh?"

"It was our fault for thinking that you could get right back into baseball after that accident."

"Kazuya, I want to go home." Eijun didn't want to deal with his former teammates. They say those words to him that makes Eijun feel worse. Why did he stop playing baseball?

"_That's right it's because of that accident."_

"I'll go change then we can head home." Miyuki said and ran off to the locker room. Eijun stayed in the field with the rest of the team and it was feeling awkward for him.

"There some kind of tension going on." Seto whispered to Koushuu.

"Thanks for stating the obvious."

"Sawamura-senpai looks thinner than he did in the videos, doesn't he?" Seto questioned.

"It must be he hasn't left home for a year and I hear that Miyuki has been taking care of him."

"Isn't it a pain looking after someone when he's busy being captain and plus he has school." The two had been whispering to each other for sometimes and Eijun was there to hear it all. Eijun knew that Miyuki took him in and cared a lot about him but when the two spoke about how busy the auburn-hair boy was, he couldn't help but feel some kind of guilt inside him. Eijun turned to the two first years which surprised the two.

"Did he hear all that?" Seto whispered to Koushuu.

"I think he did." Koushuu said not bothering to whisper back to Seto.

"I'm back." Miyuki announced as he entered the field wearing his school uniform. Miyuki could tell the field had some kind of tension and to Miyuki it looked like Eijun nor the others even bother to talk to each other.

"_How long is this going to last?"_

When Miyuki and Eijun got home the brunette dropped a bomb at him which shocked Miyuki, he didn't think he would hear those words from Eijun.

"Are you serious?" Miyuki asked making sure that Eijun was really sure about it and not thinking about backing out.

"I am." Eijun replied. I want to go back to school but I won't go back to the team."

Miyuki knew that Eijun wouldn't enter the club but when the brunette said it, it make the auburn-hair boy sad by his words.

"I understand." Miyuki said. The captain thought that maybe the brunette needed time to think about things and get used to things again and maybe he would come around.

"I also want to stay at the school dorm." Miyuki was happy hearing Eijun say that. Now he wouldn't have to rush home even those he didn't mind going home to Eijun.

* * *

The next day Haruichi and Furuya and some the teammates that were in Eijun's class was surprised to see the brunette in class. But he didn't say a word to them which wasn't surprising since he didn't want anything to do with baseball but even Haruichi and Furuya didn't bother to talk to the brunette.

"_I'm sorry." _ Inside Eijun was crying out but he couldn't let it out. He felt sad seeing them. Eijun knew that his life was saved but there was a great sacrifice for his life that made him change so much but nobody knew about it.

Eijun held onto his chest where his heart was. His heart was beating that meant that he was really alive.

"_Is that really Sawamura Eijun?" _Eijun's teacher had heard about the boy and that he had got into an accident but he was so different then the boy in those matches that he watched before he entered Seidou and he would be teaching that lifeless boy from now on. The teacher was fairly young and he wanted to help his students but seeing this boy before him, the teacher didn't know what to think.

"Shishio-sensei." The raven's thought got interrupted when a student called out to him. Being the teacher he was, he was willing to help his student. Before Shishio walked to his student his glanced to the brunette who was now reading a book, his eyes locked into the book like he was interested in it but that was far from it.

Around lunch time Eijun was walking around the school. People that knew him was giving his glances, Eijun noticed it but pretend not to. He wished they didn't look at him like he was some freak but the brunette couldn't blame them for what he had become.

Eijun decided to go the rooftop since everywhere it was busy and he didn't like the stares he was getting from everybody. Eijun went to the edge and looked down and watched students even teacher hanging out having fun then there was the baseball team that was practicing.

"Oh? What are you doing, Sawamura? This place is prohibited. How did you get in here?

"The window." Eijun replied. There wasn't another way beside the window that led to the rooftop.

"What's with that? Are you an acrobat? Or should I say what are you here by yourself?" Shishio then noticed the lunchbox that was left opened half of the food wasn't even touched.

"Are you eating by yourself?"

"If you want you can eat it." Eijun replied. The brunette didn't feel like eating the rest and he didn't have the appetite to eat anymore.

"Don't mind if I do." Shishio smiled, he forgot to bring his lunch so he decided to eat Eijun's lunch.

"I didn't think that going back to school would be so hard." Shishio glanced at Eijun even when he had food in his mouth.

"Trying to be close to them is hard."

Shishio finished the lunch then then took a pact of smokes out from his pocket and started putting a cigar in his mouth.

"Isn't it you who don't want to be close?" Eijun knew what the teacher was saying was right but there was some things that nobody knew that only he knew. Why was he telling his sensei how he was feeling anyway?

"You have still have a lot of time since you're still a student." Shishio patted the brunette on the head.

"I guess so." Eijun replied.

"If you ever feel like taking, l'm all ears." Shishio take his leave and waved goodbye from behind as he left the roof.

"_He's a weird teacher."_

* * *

"I forgot to tell him leave the roof." Shishio left without thinking then again he also went inside the rooftop when he wasn't supposed to.

Eijun started heading back to class when he looked at his lunchbox and saw that the sensei had finished it all up.

"He actually ate it all."

Eijun exited the rooftop and started heading to his class when he saw Miyuki running toward him with Kuramochi right behind him.

"Where were you?" Miyuki was panting hard.

"I was at the rooftop." Eijun pointed his finger up to the celling.

"You were worry no reason." Kuramochi said.

"Tell me if you go somewhere alone." Miyuki had been worried sick since right after class had ended he went to Eijun room only to find that he wasn't there. Haruichi told him that he had left the classroom so even he didn't know, plus they weren't speaking to each other. Eijun had never left somewhere without telling Miyuki where he was going before. The brunette would always let the auburn-hair boy know, even back then. Well since Miyuki was the one who suggested it.

"I'm not going anywhere." Eijun assured the third year. Miyuki was scared that Eijun would run off and leave him again. The accident was still in Miyuki's head so he worries a lot about the brunette. He didn't want the same thing to happen to the younger boy again.

* * *

**I suddenly go this idea of a story, sorry Eijun so depressing now. How do you guys the first chapter? Let me know what you guys thinks, give me a review? Thank you.**


	2. Trying

**Title - ****Miracle**

**Pairing - Eijunx Miyuki / Eijun x OC / Other Pairings**

* * *

**Doremineshine - Yea i thought so too when i read it through, and thanks.**

**KrakenJumper - Me too but things will start to change in Eijun sooner or later. **

**Kei-kei Yuki - Thank you..**

**Warawanaikitsune - I know but that's how Eijun will be at first, he will change in due time, and also will know the reason why he is like that? **

**Stay tune!**

* * *

**Summary**

* * *

**Miyuki was there when Sawamura EIjun got into the car accident and the doctors said there was nothing they could do to save him but then the boy wakes up like there was nothing wrong with him. After the accident Eijun isn't the same boy that they knew, he's more distance and isn't the loud mouth. What is the brunette hiding inside that making him so guilty.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Trying**

* * *

After class had ended Eijun went to wait for Miyuki outside by the baseball club changing room. Before the team had finished practicing Eijun watched the team play. Miyuki was the same as ever, when Eijun thought about it, he kind of missed playing but he shook that thought away, he was never going to play baseball again. He just couldn't.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Miyuki said as he walked outside the changing room. Eijun is now living the dorms with Miyuki since the older teen thought it would be safer for Eijun to be with him. The brunette didn't mind at all.

"Are you hungry?" Miyuki asked.

"A little." Eijun replied.

The two then headed to the cafeteria to get some food. On the way inside the two saw that Kuramochi was having something to eat as well.

"I didn't see you leave." Miyuki said.

"I'm quicker than you think." Kuramochi said being so full of himself. How's school going for you?

"It's okay." Eijun replied. It wasn't fun but it wasn't boring as well. He didn't like being at school but he didn't want Miyuki to go back all the way home just for him so he decided to attend classes and stay in the dorms.

The two started to eat their food. Eijun saw that Miyuki and Kuramochi have more than one bowl of rice. He couldn't blame them since baseball was tough and it takes a lot out of you. Eijun could still remember that first week when he first arrived at Seidou. He didn't have a good impression of Miyuki since he kept on teasing and tricking him a lot but he only came to Seidou because of him.

After they had finishing eating Miyuki and Eijun went to their room in the dorms.

"I'm going head to the showers." Miyuki said.

"Okay."

Miyuki grabbed his towel and headed to the showers leaving Eijun alone. The brunette laid in bed and thought about a lot of things. He then remember what that teacher had told him. Eijun was getting thirsty so he decided go get something to drink. He walked and walked until he found a vending machine. He took his coins and then put it in the machine and press the drink he wanted. He was about to drink it when he heard a loud noise and it was coming from the baseball field.

Eijun was curious so he decided to head there, where the noise was coming from. As he walked he spotted a young boy probably a first year from the looks of it. He was practicing batting and to Eijun he was working really hard but there was something off about the teen. The way he bat wasn't working for him. He was missing something and Eijun knew exactly what that was.

"Shouldn't everybody be gone by now." Eijun spoke out loud for the first year to hear him. The first year turned his head to where Eijun's voice was coming from.

"You're Sawamura-senpai." The first said in a surprised tone. He didn't expect to see Eijun and this late as well.

"You're batting isn't so good." Eijun pointed it out.

"I know but I'm not sure what's wrong with it?"

"I know." Eijun said as he took a sip of the coffee he had just brought. You're missing something really important."

"What is that?" The First year asked.

"You're trying too hard and that is why you're not doing so well."

"Sawamura-senpai can you please teach me?" Eijun was sure he heard wrong, did this kid just ask him to teach him.

"You're asking the wrong person."

"I know about you senpai." The boy stared. I know but still I feel like that you will return to field one day."

"Then you must be dreaming."

"I know I'm dreaming but all I can do is dream until I see you play again." The boy didn't once stare away from Eijun. Eijun couldn't help but chuckle, this boy reminded him of himself when he was a first year and he tried to get Chris-senpai to play again.

"Alright, I'll help you."

"Really." The first year smiled brightly.

"Yea." Eijun said. What is your name since you already know mine?"

"It's Tsuyoshi Uehara." The first said.

Eijun went back to his room. Miyuki was still not back yet, well it wasn't surprising since he didn't leave the room for all. The brunette didn't think that he would agree to teach the first year.

"I'm back." Miyuki announced as he entered the room with a towel over his shoulder.

"Did you go out?" Miyuki noticed the coffee can on the table.

"Just to get a drink." Eijun said. I didn't go anywhere far."

"It's getting late so we should probably go to sleep now." Miyuki started heading to his bed and gesture the younger teen to come as well. Ever since that accident Miyuki wouldn't let Eijun sleep alone.

As they laid in bed side by side Eijun thought how long was Miyuki going to blame himself. It wasn't his fault yet he blames himself for it.

"_I don't want to ever experience that nightmare again."_

* * *

The next day around break when other baseball members were not around Eijun helped the first year with his batting. He wasn't a batter so Eijun helped the first year with bunting and also he pitched some balls for him. Eijun felt weird holding a baseball after so long.

"Thank you for teaching me." Tsuyoshi smiled. The first year was really grateful for Eijun teaching him since others didn't have time to teach him since he wasn't that good and he wasn't put in many games but he didn't mind, he was still a first year.

"Why did you want me to teach you anyway?" Eijun knew there was others who would teach the first years.

"It's because I admire you a lot and plus the others don't have time to teach everybody." Tsuyoshi replied.

The brunette realize how much things have changed? When he was a first year he had Miyuki and Chris teaching him, even the coach. Even Kanemaru helped him with his pitching.

"I watched every game you played in before I entered Seidou."

"You did."

"Yea and that's why I entered Seidou because you didn't give up no matter what."

"You must have been heartbroken when you saw me."

"I was sad that you were not playing but I know you had your reasons."

"You seem to think highly of me." Eijun faked a small smiled. I'm not the guy you once knew anymore."

The two continued to pitch and bat. The first year wasn't the best but he wasn't bad to and Eijun had fun practice with the first year.

"Tsuyoshi, are you here?" Seto stopped speaking when he heard a loud noise. He couldn't believe his eyes Tsuyoshi was practicing with a person he didn't think would play baseball ever again. Seto's mouth turned into a smile. It was nice to see Eijun pitch, the last time he saw was when he and Koushuu were still in middle school.

"What are you doing standing there?" Koushuu asked coming from behind.

"Look." Seto pointed at Tsuyoshi and Eijun.

"Sawamura-senpai is pitching." Koushuu looked surprised. Koushuu was another person who admired Sawamura. Koushuu admired both Furuya and Eijun but Koushuu was sad when he heard that Eijun wasn't going to play baseball anymore.

"It's nice to see him play."

"Yea, the real thing." The two first years just watched the two practice. It was something they hadn't experience before. It wasn't the same as when Eijun played back then but it was still nice to see the second year pitch.

The next couple of days Eijun helped Tsuyoshi and the two first years were always there to watch them in secret.

"Do you guys want to join us?" Eijun called out to the two first years. He knew that the two had been watching them for some time.

"Can we?" Seto smiled so brightly.

"I don't have a choice since you know that I am pitching now." The two walked to where Eijun and Tsuyoshi was.

"I don't want you three to tell anybody about this."

"But why?" Tsuyoshi asked.

"Because I gave up baseball."

"Why did you give up when you don't look like your injured?" Seto asked.

"There are things that you don't need to know." Eijun replied.

"Aren't you wasting your life away by not doing anything like playing baseball?" Koushuu was the next to speak up. He hated the fact that the person he admired wasn't the same player he came to Seidou for. He wanted to play with the second year but he wasn't there when he entered Seidou.

"I maybe but this is all I can do for now." Eijun smiled like there was nothing wrong with the things he had just said.

* * *

"Is Eijun in?" Miyuki asked as he entered Eijun's classroom.

"Miyuki-senpai." Kanemaru spoke when he spotted the third year at the classroom entrance. He's not in."

"Do you know where he is?" Miyuki asked.

"He's not really someone who would talk to me or the others." Kanemaru said. But he has been leaving around break time every day."

"I wonder where he is."

"You don't need to worry about him." Kanemaru said assuring the third year. He always comes back right after break is over."

Just like Kanemaru said Eijun had returned to class right after break was over but Miyuki had already gone back to his classroom.

"Miyuki-senpai was here looking for you again." Kanemaru said.

"Is that so?" Kanemaru didn't like the way Eijun would speak to him like he was a stranger. They been in the same class since first year yet the boy speaks to him like they are not friends anymore.

Kanemaru let out a sigh and sat on his seat right beside Eijun. He wasn't going to care about him today even those he was a bit curious where Eijun always leaves around break time.

"Here." Kanemaru turned and saw Eijun holding out his pencil. Kanemaru wasn't expecting this, the brunette wouldn't usual care about such things.

"Are you going to take it?" Eijun asked annoyed.

"Yea." Kanemaru said taking the pencil from Eijun's hand. This surprised the boy, it was the first time the brunette had did something like this since Eijun wouldn't do anything like this. He wouldn't actually care about anything.

"Thanks." Kanemaru said.

Classes were finally over and Eijun was packing things up.

"Kanemaru, who teaches Tsuyoshi his batting?"

"The coach does but sometimes he too busy so he doesn't have time to, why?"

"Just wondering."

"How do you know who Tsuyoshi is?"

"I bump into him the other day." Eijun said.

"_That doesn't explain why you wanted to him who teaches him?"_

"Sawamura." Shishio called out the brunette to the front. Eijun walked to the front and then the teacher handed him a sheet of paper.

"This your school credit but you're failing since you haven't joined any clubs."

"Is that so?"

"You won't pass unless you join a club." Eijun didn't think something like this would happen. Did he really need to join a club to pass the grade? He wasn't really interest in joining any clubs.

"You have a week to decide which club to join?"

"_How troublesome."_

* * *

"Where have you been these day?" Miyuki asked after Miyuki had picked the brunette up and now they were in their room, sitting on their bed.

"I had some things to do, you don't have to worry about it."

"_You're making me worry."_

"I have to go back to the hospital tomorrow." Eijun said.

"I'll go with you."

"You don't have to." To be honest Eijun didn't want Miyuki to go with him. There were some things that Miyuki didn't know about the accident.

"I'm still going." Eijun knew he couldn't argue with Miyuki.

"I know that you're upset like anybody else because I've changed and I'm not the same Sawamura Eijun you knew." Eijun spoke, he felt sad saying such things but he knew he had changed a lot more.

"I hated that you did change." When Miyuki said those words Eijun looked up at the catcher with a sad look in his eyes. But you are still you."

"You're not mad."

"I'm not since your still the person that I fell in love with." Eijun felt so happy to hear those words that he hugged Miyuki in turn Miyuki hugged the boy back.

"There something I want to talk to you about." Eijun said in a low voice. The two pulled away from each other and then Eijun showed the sheet that Eijun had got from Shishio-sensei.

"You need to join a club."

"You want to join the baseball club." Miyuki said.

"I'm not saying I'm going to play baseball but I'm going to teach the first years since the coach is so busy."

"Where did you hear that from?"

"Kanemaru."

"I thought you didn't speak to anybody in class." Miyuki said. Well that's what Kanemaru said."

"I didn't but I started speaking to him today." Miyuki was glad that Eijun was started to speak with Kanemaru, even if it was only Kanemaru he was glade that he was doing it himself then others telling him to do so.

"I'll talk to the coach about it." Miyuki smiled.

"Thank you, Kazuya."


	3. Love Story

**Title - ****Miracle**

**Pairing - Eijunx Miyuki / Eijun x OC / Other Pairings**

* * *

**Summary**

* * *

**Miyuki was there when Sawamura EIjun got into the car accident and the doctors said there was nothing they could do to save him but then the boy wakes up like there was nothing wrong with him. After the accident Eijun isn't the same boy that they knew, he's more distance and isn't the loud mouth. What is the brunette hiding inside that making him so guilty.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Love Story**

* * *

Eijun was feeling strange being back with his old team. He had returned to the field not as a player but somebody who would support the team. He wouldn't call himself a manager since he would be helping the first years. His fellow friends were staring at him but Eijun didn't mind it since even he felt weird being back.

"What's going on?" Kuramochi whispered into Miyuki's ear. Miyuki then explained to his fellow teammate what Eijun had told him.

"It's nice to see him back but it would be better if he was playing."

"In due time he will come around."

"_I didn't think that the coach would let Eijun help out."_

To be honest Miyuki thought that the coach would lecture the second year about how he should be back in the team as the pitcher once again. Miyuki also missed catching Eijun's pitches very much. They did play catch ball once awhile outside of school but that was different.

Eijun was helping Tsuyoshi just like he did before. The boy needed help with his batting, Eijun could remember when he sucked at batting. He was only good in pitching and bunting but somehow he manage to get pass his weakness to those.

"How come you joined the team?" Tsuyoshi asked. Is it to help us practice?"

"Something like that." Eijun chuckled. The only reason he joined was so he wouldn't fail the grade.

"_Is he an idiot?" _Miyuki watched Eijun help the first year. He knew the reason why Eijun joined, yet the brunette acts like he joined for the first years.

"He's pretty good at teaching." Kuramochi said standing beside the catcher. It's kind of surprising to see."

"I heard that he has been helping Tsuyoshi behind my back." Miyuki was going give the second year an earful later on.

"And he didn't tell you." Kuramochi mocked the catcher with a giggle. Suddenly a dark aura surrounded the third year which made the shortstop to stop and pretend that he never mention anything at all.

"_He's scary when he's angry."_

"Sawamura-senpai, you should be playing."

"Sawamura-senpai, am I doing this right."

"Sawamura-senpai, I think I need to work on my grip a bit."

Eijun didn't think it would be hard work teaching the first years, but it wasn't bad. He actually enjoyed it since before he didn't have anything to do.

After practice was over Eijun went to get something to drink since he was thirsty. He was walking he spotted a familiar blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Mei-sepai." Eijun was surprised to see the pitcher from Inashiro.

"Ah, if it isn't Eijun-chan?"

"_I wish he didn't add chan to my name."_ Mei hadn't changed since the last time that Eijun had seen him, still treating him like a kid.

"What are you doing here?" Eijun asked.

"My younger cousin wanted to look around since he's going to high school next year and he's still deciding which school to go to."

"I would think your cousin would go to Inashiro since you go there."

"I was thinking the same thing." Mei said. Also I wanted to see how you were doing?"

"Me?" Eijun pointed at himself in confusion.

"The last time I saw you was the hospital and then I hear that you quit baseball."

"Words get around fast, I see."

"Why did you quit baseball?" Those questions has been asked to Eijun a lot and the boy didn't have an answer to tell anybody, not Mei or the other and even Miyuki.

"I don't know why you quit but I think it's such a waste to lose that talent of yours."

"Mei, there you are." Mei turned and saw his cousin. Where did you run off? I said I would be gone just for a second and you disappear. The young teen that was Mei's cousin then looked at Eijun who was beside Mei.

"Are you Sawamura Eijun?" The teen asked.

"I am." Eijun replied.

"You're the one that Mei was talking about seeing."

"Is that so?"

"I saw you play a year ago and it thought it was awesome the way you did that crossfire."

"Thanks." Eijun then thought about it. The crossfire was the one he accidently did. He didn't know that he had done at the time, it was his moving fastball. Miyuki and the others made fun of him because he didn't even know that he did it.

"Eijun!" Miyuki called out the brunette. The three looked at Miyuki.

"Mei, what are you doing here?" Miyuki looked confused just like Eijun did before.

"I had some business to attend to."

"You're Miyuki Kazuya." The teen yelled.

"Who's this?" Miyuki asked.

"This here is my little cousin and we were just about leaving." Mei pushed his cousin and waved goodbye to the two.

"Let's go eat, shall we."

"Yea."

* * *

After they had done eating the two went back to their room to change since they were going to the hospital.

"I forgot something, so be right back." Eijun said as he walked out their room. Miyuki looked at his phone to see the time, they had plenty of time before they leave.

"Yo, Miyuki!" The room to their room opened and Kuramochi and the first years appeared.

"Couldn't you knock?"

"Was going to ask you if you wanted to see a movie?" Kuramochi then saw that Miyuki looked like he was going somewhere. Looks like you're busy."

"I'm going to the hospital."

"Is something wrong with Sawamura-senpai?" Seto asked worried.

"It's just a checkup." Miyuki said.

"Looks like it's a no for the movie."

"What do you think?"

"When was the last time that Sawamura had his last checkup?" Kuramochi asked.

"It was last month and I was sick so I couldn't go with him so he went by himself." Miyuki wished he had gone with Eijun since there are still some things that Eijun has been hiding from him that he knows of.

"Where is Sawamura-senpai?" Koushuu asked.

"He went to get something he had forgotten." Just when he said that they heard foot steps coming toward them.

"What are you all doing here?" Eijun asked.

Kuramochi explained to the brunette why they were in their room.

"Maybe next time." Eijun smiled.

"You know you changed." Kuramochi questioned.

"I know." Eijun replied.

"I mean you really changed, not like before you came." Miyuki was thinking the same thing. He didn't expect the brunette to join the club and help the first years and there was also interacting with Kanemaru, it was start but he was changing little by little.

"We should go." Miyuki said. The two headed out the door and waved goodbye to Kuramochi and the two first years.

* * *

"You know you didn't need to come." Eijun said. They were sitting outside the waiting area in the hospital.

"I didn't want to leave your side." Miyuki wanted to know everything that deals with Eijun's health since he still worries that something bad might happen so he promise himself to be there for him. At school he can't see him much since they are in different grades but there are people who know him that could look after the brunette.

The nurse came out and said the doctor was ready to see the brunette. The two stood up and walked inside where the doctor would be waiting for them.

* * *

Everybody were in Kuramochi's room. They were watching a horror movie and had the lights turn off so it would be scarier.

"I want to go to bed." Furuya was complaining. He didn't even want to be here but Haruichi and the first years had forced him to come. He didn't even like horror movies.

"Furuya-senpai, don't fall asleep when it's getting to the good part." Seto shook the second year pitcher so that he wouldn't fall asleep.

"_Koushuu is already asleep." _Haruichi looked over to the first year and thought he must be tired from the training that Sawamura had given them but Seto on the other hand didn't look like he was tired and Tsuyoshi eyes looked like he was more scared then tired.

"_I don't think we were ever like that."_

They were getting in the movie and the good part was going to come when the ghost girl with long black hair would show up. Just then the door to their room opened the whole group started screaming.

"Why are you screaming like girls for?" It was Miyuki and Sawamura who had appeared. Since they had come back early they decided to go watch the movie.

"Don't scare us like that!" Tsuyoshi looked like he was about to cry. Even Furuya was scared when the two appeared.

"HAHAHAHA!" The whole group including Miyuki turned to Eijun who started laughing. The brunette couldn't help it, it was pretty funny when the group got scared.

"Eijun." Miyuki whispered. Eijun couldn't take anymore he hid into Miyuki's chest and continue to laugh. Everybody was surprised to see the brunette laugh, especially the members who knew Eijun really well.

"Can you stop laughing?" Kuramochi was getting annoyed now since the brunette hadn't stop laughing since he got here.

"I'm sorry." Eijun said wiping the tears away from his eyes.

"Look like the movie is almost finished." Miyuki stared at the screen on the television on the screen. They were so caught up on Eijun's laughing that they forgot about the movie.

"Looks like it." Kuramochi replied.

"Eijun-kun, are you okay?" Haruichi asked. We heard that you went to get a checkup."

"It was just a checkup." Eijun replied. Nothing for you to worry about."

"You two seem really close." Koushuu had woken up from the Eijun's laughing. The words that the first year said shocked the two.

"Koushuu is right." Seto said.

"Well we have known each other for a year." Miyuki spoke. Nobody had asked them something like this before. Most of them already knew about them, like Kuramochi and the rest who knew them very well.

"Don't tell me you guys are –" Eijun and Miyuki stared at Tsuyoshi's mouth as he spoke and he stopped then he opened his mouth again. Really good friends that I hadn't noticed." Everybody in the room fell down from his words. Kuramochi hit the first year in the head.

"That isn't it, idiot!"

"I got it wrong." Tsuyoshi winced in pain since Kuramochi hit hurt him.

"Let me tell a story how these two idiot fell for each other." Kuramochi smirked.

"You don't have." Eijun tried to stop Kuramochi from saying but it was too late Kuramochi had already started his story.

_It was last year right before the summer tournament. Miyuki and Eijun at the time already had started liking each other. The whole team had already knew about the crushes they had with each other._

"_Nice pitch, Sawamura." Miyuki said as he caught the brunette's pitch. A smile appear on Sawamura's face when he saw Miyuki catch his pitch._

_The team had been practicing and Miyuki and Eijun were practicing together. These days they had been practicing a lot together. They were trying out a new pitch for the game. _

_After practice was over Eijun went back to his room. That time Eijun roomed with Kuramochi. Eijun had just come from bath and was drying his hair with a towel when he heard his phone vibrate. The brunette then took a look at his phone to see who it was. He only thought of one person that would message him._

_Just then Miyuki entered the room and saw Eijun on the phone. Somehow it angered the catcher just seeing Eijun sending to message to somebody else._

"_Miyuki, why you here?" Kuramochi asked when he noticed the older teen in their room. Miyuki didn't hear Kuramochi because he was too busy looking at Eijun and who Eijun was texting._

"_He's probably texting Wakana."_

"_Who's Wakana?" Miyuki finally spoke._

"_A girl from his hometown. "Kuramochi said. I thought it was his girlfriend at first since she keeps on texting him."_

"_Is that so?" Kuramochi didn't like the look in Miyuki's eyes, it was scary. She's just a friend to him, nothing else." Kuramochi knew that Miyuki liked Eijun and he knew how much of pain he gets when another person is involved. _

"_Miyuki Kazuya!" Eijun finally spotted the catcher in his room. What are you doing here?"_

"_Just came for fresh air."_

"_Inside." Eijun looked confused._

"_Of course not." Kuramochi face palm himself for how stupid the pitcher was._

_The next day they had the usual practice but this time Miyuki must have did something since Eijun started running after the catcher._

"_Those Idiots." Kuramochi thought._

_Eijun was learning batting but wasn't doing so good so Miyuki offered to help. He shown the brunette which way to hold it. They were so close that the two started blushing._

"_Go out with each other already!" The whole team thought when they saw the two together. It was stupid how much they like each other but neither would admit they like each other._

_The next couple of days Eijun started to slow down his pace and Miyuki thought there was something wrong with the boy, he looked paler than usual._

"_Are you feeling alright?" Miyuki asked._

"_I'm fine." Eijun replied with a smiled. Miyuki was so worried that he watched the pitcher carefully. Finally it happened when the brunette fainted on the ground but Miyuki was there and was able to catch the boy before falling onto the ground. Miyuki felt the boy's forehead and felt the hot burning in his hand._

"_You're running a fever."_

_Miyuki took the brunette to his room and let him rest. Later when the boy awoke he gave Eijun some food and medicine._

"_Were you here the whole time?" Eijun asked. He noticed that Miyuki hadn't changed from his baseball uniform._

"_I guess so." Miyuki scratched his right sweet since he could feel his cheek grow pink._

"_Why?"_

"_I was worried about you."_

"_I'm sorry."_

_Since Eijun got sick Miyuki would come visit the boy and help him. There was nobody else that was there more than he was. Miyuki cared a lot of Eijun. Sometimes when Miyuki was in practice Eijun would text him in break in which Miyuki would reply right away. The two had gotten closer than before._

_That afternoon Eijun thought he was okay to walk around had left the room to get a bottle of water since he was thirsty. But by the time he reached the vending machine his head started to hurt and he fell down on his knees on the ground._

"_Sawamura!" Miyuki came running when he saw Eijun on the ground. _

"_Miyuki-senpai." Eijun held on to his head, it was hurting a lot. Eijun then felt that he was lifted up. Eijun didn't look away from Miyuki._

_When they were back in the room Miyuki placed the brunette on the bed._

"_I thought I was okay." Eijun said._

"_Look like you're not." Miyuki said. _

"_You always seem to know where I am." Eijun smiled. Do I have a GPS on me or something?"_

"_Maybe you do." Miyuki chuckled._

"_Why do you care about me so much?" Eijun asked. Most people wouldn't care about helping me this much even if we were teammates."_

"_It's because – Eijun stared at Miyuki he had suddenly stopped talking. I love you." He spoke after some time. I've fallen in love with you." Miyuki's cheek had turned pink as well as Eijun's. The brunette didn't knew that Miyuki had felt that way about him that he couldn't help but blush._

"_I've been in love with you for a while now."_

"_I didn't know that." Eijun said._

"_What about you?" Miyuki asked. How do you feel about me?" Eijun turned around, he didn't want Miyuki to see his face. He was feeling hot and it wasn't from the fever._

"_I been in love with you as well."_

_This made Miyuki really happy. He turned the brunette around to face him and could see the red in his cheeks. They both had been in love with each other without the other knowing all this time._

"_So does this mean – "_

"_Yea." Miyuki said. Miyuki lean in close to Eijun and their lips were about to touch._

_**BAM!**_

_The two turned around and saw their team watching them._

"_How long have you guys been here?" Miyuki asked._

"_Since the part you said GPS." Kuramochi answered._

"_This is so embarrassing." Eijun hid inside the covers._

"And that's how it went down?" Kuramochi smiled. If you want to see it I have it in video as well." Kuramochi pulled out a video from underneath his bed.

"When did you videotape it?" An angry looking Miyuki asked.

"That you do not need to know."

The room was in chaos when Miyuki tried to get the videotape from Kuramochi. Eijun just stood there, he was embarrassed that Kuramochi had to tell them that story.


	4. Giving A Chance

**Title - ****Miracle**

**Pairing - Eijunx Miyuki / Eijun x OC / Other Pairings**

** .Na.F - Thanks you i wanted to put some laugh in this chapter since Eijun was being so depressed, and i thought why not have a little Kuramochi-senpai in the mix as well.**

**warawanaikitsune - I thought the same thing when i came up with the idea of him teaching others.**

**Your conscious - I myself had fun writing their love story, it made me laugh because Kuramochi videotape it all, haha.**

**Thanks for reviewing and reading my story :)**

* * *

**Summary**

* * *

**Miyuki was there when Sawamura EIjun got into the car accident and the doctors said there was nothing they could do to save him but then the boy wakes up like there was nothing wrong with him. After the accident Eijun isn't the same boy that they knew, he's more distance and isn't the loud mouth. What is the brunette hiding inside that making him so guilty.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Giving another chance**

* * *

It was another day at practice like any other day but today was a bit different since the Eijun refused to speak to Miyuki but it wasn't different from when they argued but today was different since Eijun refused to speak to Miyuki no matter what.

"What did you do?" Kuramochi asked. Since Eijun refused to speak to him, that also meant that Eijun also refused to speak to Kuramochi who was with Eijun. Keep me out of your fights." The shortstop let out a small sigh and hoped things would go back to normal.

"Stupid couple." He mumbled.

"Where's Furuya?" Miyuki asked. He was supposed to practice with the second year but the pitcher was nowhere to be seen.

"Have you forgotten that you let him have a break?" Kuramochi mentioned. I think Haruichi is with him as well."

"So, Mr. Perfect what did you do that is upsetting your boyfriend so much."

Miyuki then recalled this morning.

_He was sleeping like a baby and didn't feel like getting out of bed. He felt so nice in his bed. It felt so nice and warm and fluffy that's when he felt a hard slap to his face. When Miyuki finally realize what was happening he opened his eyes to see an angry looking brunette staring at him with a glare._

"_Why are you glaring at me like that?" Miyuki then noticed that the boy wasn't even in the bed, but instead was outside of it. He had fallen out of bed._

"_Why are you there instead of in the bed?" Miyuki asked._

"_It's because you hogged the whole bed and took all the blanket to yourself." Miyuki couldn't argue with his boyfriend since what he said was true since he was in the middle of the bed with all the blanket over him, no wonder he felt so warm and nice when he was sleeping._

"_I didn't mean to do that." Miyuki explained to the boy it was all an accident but he got a kick to his face and Eijun left without waiting for Miyuki to finish speaking._

"No wonder your face is so red." Kuramochi chuckled. I wish I could have taped it."

"I rather you not." Miyuki replied. All day Miyuki tried to talk to the former pitcher but the brunette kept on ignoring him like he wasn't there at all and it was staring to annoy him.

"You guys can have a break now." Eijun told the first year. When Miyuki heard the brunette speak he walked where Eijun was and he was going to speak to the brunette no matter what he did.

"Eijun, let's have a talk."

"I'm sorry but do I hear an insect speaking in my ear." Eijun said as he poked his fingers in his hear. The first year were looking at Eijun confused.

"Are Sawamura-senpai and Miyuki-senpai having a fight?" Seto whispered.

"Look like it." Koushuu replied.

"Sawamura-senpai, I think Miyuki is trying to speak to you." Tsuyoshi spoke without realizing what was going on. Seto and Koushuu pulled the batter away from the two senpai before anything bad happened since they could see dark aura coming from the lovers.

"What's going on?" Tsuyoshi yelled in confusion as Seto and Koushuu dragged him inside to get some break.

"_Tsuyoshi is such an idiot!" Kuramochi thought._

"I said it was an accident." Miyuki said so many times but the brunette didn't seem to care.

"And I'm not listening."

"Are the idiot couple fighting again?" A loud voice rang through the field. Everybody's eyes went to three figure that appeared but of course Miyuki and Eijun were still bickering so they didn't notice at all.

"Ryou-san." Kuramochi smiled, he was glad to see his senpai again.

"What's going on here?' The same voice from before yelled from the noise that Eijun and Miyuki were making.

"Jun-san, as you can see and hear they are arguing."

"Thanks for stating the obvious." Jun said in annoyed tone. The shortstop was making fun of him and it didn't make the happy.

"Now, now Jun, you should also clam down." The former captain stepped and grabbed Jun before he could do any damage.

"When did Sawamura come back?" Ryousuke asked.

"A couple of week ago but he's not playing baseball, just helping around the team."

"It's just a pity."

"Tell me about it."

"He looks better than before." Yuki said.

"I also think so." Kuramochi said. When he first came back to school he was just bad but now things have changed and he's friendlier, like his old self and is always arguing with Miyuki like he used to.

"That's good to hear."

"How is his health?" Ryousuke asked. I don't want him to push himself too much, even if it is just helping around."

"He's fine." Kuramochi said, but when he looked at the two argue he thought they were so not fine. I'll deal with this." Kuramochi shouldn't have stopped the two but it was too late.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Ryousuke mumbled, but he didn't care since he liked the thrill of how things would turn out even if he's intuition was always right.

"It's not like I did it on purpose."

"I'm not your damn pillow that you can throw away."

"I never did that."

"Yes you did."

"Will you two knock it off?" Kuramochi yelled, he tried to break the two apart but instead both Eijun's and Miyuki's hands moved and hit the shortstop but accident and made him flying on the ground and it wasn't just a small push either. Both Miyuki and Eijun finally snapped out of their argument when they heard a loud noise drop to the floor.

"Kuramochi, why are you on the ground?" Miyuki asked.

"And why are cover in dirt?" Eijun asked. The two couldn't help but laugh out loud. Kuramochi looked way dirtier than anybody in the field right now. His uniform was covered in dirt and his hair was covered in mud.

"This is your damn fault!" Kuramochi yelled but the two didn't listen and kept on laughing at the shortstop.

"Good job." Ryo gave Kuramochi a thumps up. Kuramochi made the two from arguing but it was both Miyuki and Eijun's fault but they didn't even notice it.

"What are you guys doing here?" Eijun asked surprised when he finally noticed the three familiar faces.

"Glad to see you guys finally noticed."

"We been here the whole time." Yuki said.

"You got that right." Jun yelled, his voice was loud as ever.

* * *

After practice Eijun, Miyuki and Kuramochi decided to head to the showers.

"Sawamura-kun, there somebody that wants to see you at the front entrance."

"Somebody wants to see me." Eijun said pointing to himself. Eijun didn't know anybody who would want to see him, if it was friends from his hometown they would call or text him and the other rival team would let him know as well.

"I'm coming to." Miyuki said. He was worried about the brunette going alone to meet who knows who.

"It's okay." Eijun said. I'll be right back." Eijun said as he headed to the direction of the place the person was.

"You're going right." Kuramochi said.

"You shouldn't even ask."

As Eijun arrived at the front entrance and saw a teen around his age maybe a bit older, he had purple hair and blue eyes and was wearing a black suit. Eijun couldn't make it out. The teen finally turned around. It wasn't a person that Eijun was familiar with. Eijun didn't know who this boy was but he seemed to know who he is.

"You wanted to see me." Eijun spoke.

"Yes, you must be Sawamura Eijun." The other spoke, his voice was clam but there was a hint of coldness in the way he spoke.

"How do you know me and who are you?" Eijun asked.

"You don't know me but I know you very well." The man spoke in that cold tone again. The man seemed angry about something.

"Is that right?"

"When you got in that accident there was another one who was hurt?" Eijun didn't know how this boy knew about the accident. You took away my brother's life when you saved that little boy."

"What are you talking about?" Eijun's didn't know what this man was talking about. Eijun did what was right at the time and saved that little boy.

"My little brother was the one who was in the car, if you hadn't jumped in he wouldn't have died and they wouldn't have gave you his heart."

Eijun now knew exactly why this man's voice of tone was cold and how he knew about the accident. It wasn't Eijun's fault that his brother's heart was replaced and given to him, the doctor didn't think that he would live when they put another heart in his but somehow he manage to live.

"I'll come back again." The boy seem to only glare at Eijun, like it was all his fault.

"Eijun." Miyuki called out. The catcher had heard everything between the two.

"What did he mean?"

"You heard."

"Yea." Eijun didn't think he would have to tell Miyuki the truth so soon.

"Can we talk about this later?" Eijun wasn't in the mood to speak about it now.

"Alright." Miyuki said.

In bath Eijun didn't say a thing which made Miyuki worried. He was curious about the conversion that Eijun had with that boy but Eijun was going to tell him about it later so he shouldn't care about it so much.

Eijun couldn't stop thinking about that teen. He glared at him with a lot of hatred for him. Was it really his fault? If he hadn't rush and pushed the kid away the kid would be the one dead and plus it was the car that came rushing. Thinking was getting the brunette nowhere.

* * *

Just like Eijun said after they took the showers Eijun explained to his boyfriend what was going on. He didn't think he would be telling him this soon.

"So you're saying the person who died lives in you."

"That's another way to put it." Eijun touched his chest where his heart was beating. If I didn't have this heart I would have really died." Eijun remember the doctor telling him that they were not sure if the heart would work since they had saw him die but somehow he manage to come back to life.

"This heart is the heart of the person that died in the accident." Miyuki could tell that Eijun was feeling guilty.

"It's not your fault." Miyuki said as he pulled the brunette into a hug.

"I know." Eijun mumbled but there was a side inside him that wouldn't let go and tell him that it was his fault.

"Let's go somewhere tomorrow." Miyuki suggested. Eijun didn't mind.

* * *

The next day the two left the dorms in the afternoon after having their lunch. Eijun didn't know where the catcher was taking him to. Eijun was curious and wanted to know but whenever the former pitcher asked all he got was ''You will see"

The two finally arrived at orphanage. Eijun was confused why Miyuki had brought him to an orphanage.

"Why are we here?" Eijun asked. Miyuki didn't say a thing and stepped forward. Eijun followed Miyuki and the two entered the orphanage.

"Miyuki-kun." A woman in her thirties appeared and she seemed to recognize Miyuki.

"_Does Kazuya come here often?" _Those thoughts were in Eijun's mind.

"You brought a friend." The woman smiled.

"This is Sawamura Eijun." Miyuki introduced the Eijun to the woman.

"So you're the one who he talks about." She smiled.

"He?" Eijun asked.

"Is Kou around?" Miyuki asked.

"He's around the back playing with his little brother." Miyuki then took Eijun's hand and led the brunette to the back and there were children playing without a care in the world.

"Kou." Miyuki called out. Just then a boy with red hair come running with another shorter boy with black hair and they were holding hands.

"This is-"Eijun's mind clicked right away even those the little had grown he could tell this was the very boy that Eijun had saved.

"Do you remember him?" Miyuki asked.

"Yes." Eijun replied. He never did know what happened to the boy. The little boy looked really happy.

"Thank you for saving you that time." The little boy smiled then he looked back at his little brother. If I wasn't here I didn't know who would look after my little brother." Eijun then realize he did something amazing. In his heart he knew that he didn't want to make these two sad. He did the right thing. Eijun didn't know why but he hugged the two little boy.

"_He finally understands."_

Eijun and Miyuki stayed at the orphanage for a while playing with the children. Eijun himself felt like a kid again hanging around with them. He remember when he was a child and how carefree he was.

"Come play with us again." Kou said as he and his brother waved goodbye to Eijun and Miyuki.

"Thanks for taking me to see them." Eijun held onto Miyuki's hand in which Miyuki squeezed his beloved's hand back. They were walking back to the dorm after a long day.

"No problem." He smiled.

* * *

**Kou and his brother will be major part of the story..**


End file.
